


Don’t Let This Love Linger

by RedWind



Series: Shiara [1]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Default Shepard (Mass Effect), F/F, Fluff and Angst, Shepard is a little shit, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-20 17:39:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18997372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedWind/pseuds/RedWind
Summary: After killing a Thresher Maw and saving a colony from destruction, Shepard decides it’s time to take some extended leave from the Alliance Military, which leaves her following her closeted passion: studying Galactic History.Liara T’Soni, young to have graduated early, with a degree in archeology and history, decides to leave her precious dig sites to become a college professor, wanting to spread her knowledge of the Protheans (and other topics) to the young minds.Both have no idea what the other has in store.(NEVER TO BE CONTINUED)





	1. Chapter 1 (Liara)

**Author's Note:**

> FemShep is 27, Liara is 109. Just wanted to get that out of the way. No creepy “teacher takes advantage of young student,” stuff. Fact of the matter is, Liara is clueless.  
> Aliens are still aliens, and the Reapers never existed. The Protheans just made some bad choices and doomed their species.

Liara felt her skin prickling as her stride became hurried. Though she knew no one was particularly looking at her, she still couldn’t hide the small creeping nerves in her system from making themselves known. She wasn’t late to her own class, but it never hurt to be prepared for anything. She was the new Ancient History teacher for this particular university, and Liara didn’t really feel like giving these students any reason to have a bad image of her. Accepting this job was allowing her to spread her knowledge to these younger minds (though she was barely older than some of the other Asari here if she was being truthful), but it did pain her to leave her dig sites to her assistants. Of course, she did leave a lengthy note essentially telling them to not mess up her work; hopefully her trust was not misplaced. Voices mingled together as Liara neared her classroom, and as her eyes took in the barren lecture room, she noticed several students already seated, chatting with mutual friends about their vacations or other classes yet to come. Placing her notes on the desk provided at the front of the room, she spared a glance at her Omni-tool; ten minutes early. Liara huffed, she was practically late in both her and her mother’s eyes, and thanks to the traffic on her way here, she barely had any time to set up her presentation. 

Liara rolled her shoulders, letting out a weary _‘_ _ Goddess’  _ as she did so, pulling up her Omni-tool once more to get the lecture notes transferred to the holo-projector behind her. The students already in the room barely paid her any mind as a larger wave began piling in, more excited chatter growing louder as the minutes ticked down. 

Finally, the beginning of her notes appeared on the screen, Liara letting out a slow breath, steeling her nerves as a bell signaling that the students had only a minute to get to class rang. 

She clasped her hands behind her back, turning on her short heels to face the students. Many had pulled out journals or datapads in preparation, whereas a few had their heads down on the desks. Liara made a mental note to devise a system to waking these particular students up. The bell rang once more, and so the students stood ridged as she pulled up the class roster and began reading off names. 

With each name Liara called, she waited for the replying “here!” that came with the call. 

“Shepard?”

No answer. 

She tried again. “Shepard? Jane?” 

The name sounded oddly familiar; must’ve been someone she’d read about on the galactic news network about some crime they had committed, but now was no time to worry about that. 

Her mouth opened to call out the next name as her door slammed onto the wall. Both her and her students head turned to see a sweating redhead, panting as she moved across the room to an empty seat beside a female Turian. Liara had seen humans before, not much, but enough to know that this one wasn’t one of the younger humans in her class. Scars marked the well defined muscles of her arms, and her head was shaved in three places, with a long middle strip of hair that ran in waves across her face due to clear haphazard drying. Liara noticed the woman had a part of her left eyebrow missing, along with a scar across her left cheek, and barely noticeable tuffs of grey hairs possibly related to stress rather than age. She could’ve sworn that she’d seen this person before, but she couldn’t place her finger on it. Dog tags clinked across the human’s chest as she placed her bag down and mumbled an apology to the gaping mouth Turian next to her. 

“Are you Jane Shepard?” Liara asked quizzically, looking up at the human, who was currently searching through her book bag for most likely, a pen or a datapad. 

Jane nodded a frazzled expression on her face as she glanced at Liara. 

“I apologize Professor T’Soni, the Alliance meeting went on far longer than necessary,” she explained, running a hand through her disheveled hair, her lips forming a small smile. 

The female Turian beside her was staring, mouth agape with shock and admiration. Liara’s curiosity about the Alliance human was not yet sated, so she turned her attention to the Turian

“Liviana,” Liara said, surprised that she actually remembered her name so soon after roll call, “care to explain why you’re giving Miss Shepard such a display?” 

The Turian closed her mouth and blushed, coughing to cover up her stare. Jane leaned back in her chair and smirked, winking at Liviana. 

“It’s just...she killed a Thresher Maw! All by herself! Just to save a colony! Only a few Krogan have ever achieved that!” 

So, Alliance Military soldier who’s claim to fame was killing a Thresher Maw. No wonder Liviana felt such a need to gape at her. 

“Well, I’m afraid saving a colony does not warrant a free pass for distraction, please note to not arrive late again Miss Shepard,” Liara sternly warned the redhead as she finished off roll call. 

“Yes ma’am,” Shepard replied, leaning forward in her chair. 

Thankfully, no more distractions occurred through the first half of her lecture, though a few moans and groans were heard occasionally as she discussed the topic plans, and how most of the student’s first semester grade was running on a report about the topics they learned. 

She kept a small, ever watchful eye on Shepard, who, to her surprise, fully immersed herself into what Liara was saying.

She was typing quickly on her datapad, keeping pace with the lecture, brow furrowed every so often as if she wanted to ask a question, before her face relaxed and she continued typing. Her eyes grew wider than the moon when Liara mentioned that one of the topics they’d be learning was about Protheans, her fingers typing with an excited pace, bouncing along each key the more Liara went on about it. Liara had paused after her enthusiastic talk about the Protheans, a faint blush rising on her cheeks as she smiled up at her students. 

A small part of her felt proud, this was exactly the reaction she wanted from her students when she mentioned the Protheans and their well of untouched history. But mostly, Liara wanted to scream at the meager reaction from the other students, however, she steeled her face on the outside, and made a promise to show these students that she could change their minds on how fun history could be. For now, she unclenched the fist that she had been unknowingly clenching, and resumed her lecture, giving the students enough time to catch up on her words. However, she couldn’t blame them. Hardly anyone was interested in the long dead species, and any reaction to the name should be considered special. So, Liara connected eyes with Shepard, who gave her a thumbs up, either signaling that she was excited, or that she had gotten everything down, Liara couldn’t tell. 

The bell rang all to soon for Liara, who had just started to wear down the glazed eyes in her classroom. Students emptied the room as quickly as they entered, except for the latecomer, who Liara noticed found herself at Liara’s desk as she was reorganizing her Omni-tools notecards. 

“Excuse me Professor T’Soni,” Shepard’s voice rang next to her. 

“Yes?” she asked, looking up at Shepard, halting on her notecards.

“I was wondering, how long is the unit on Protheans going to be? I’m fascinated with them,” Shepard told her, beaming. 

“Oh? Is that so?” Liara asked, quizzically. 

“I encountered one of their beacons where I was stationed-“

“You survived a beacon?” Liara interrupted, standing up abruptly, bouncing on her feet slightly. Shepard grasped her arm gently, keeping Liara steady. 

“Sorry, I just, I’ve only heard about the beacons in my discoveries, though most of it was jumbled,” Liara admitted, her eyes inspecting Shepard like she was a doll. 

“It’s quite alright Professor, the beacon showed me some of the Protheans history, and I was mesmerized at what i saw,” Shepard told her, letting go of Liara’s arm. 

“A fully intact Prothean beacon, Goddess that is incredible,” Liara breathed out. 

Shepard pulled out her Omni-tool and forward a message to Liara. 

“I have to go to another class, but I would like to talk to you more about this. Could you possibly meet me at the cafe around here? I sent you the time and location,” Shepard asked, albeit with a hint of shyness in her voice. 

Oblivious, Liara nodded her head, quickly pulling up old research papers and paying no mind to Shepard in favor of writing down what she just heard. 

Smiling, Shepard shook her head, walking out the classroom with a determined mindset. 


	2. Chapter 2 (Shepard)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shepard mills about what the Alliance is going to talk about with her, and instead finds out about news she rather didn’t really need to hear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m actually surprised I managed to update this fast.   
> Please note this is before the first chapter and yet also takes place within it, it’s just from Shepard’s POV.

Her head spun with untouched ideas and buried messages, curled up in her brain just as she was curled up in the blanket. Though her mind was in the clouds, her eyes bore holes in the alarm clock on the dresser next to her bed. The air outside was too cold, yet it was warm in the sheets, the contrast just enough to keep her awake even without the buzz in her brain keeping her company. Jane rolled over onto her back, placing an arm across her head, hoping the weight would distract her enough. 

She’d been back in the Citadel for less than a day, and the Alliance already wanted to discus when she was returning. It wasn’t insult enough apparently that she went through N7 training, had a couple of really successful missions, then one encounter with some darn Prothean beacon sent it spiraling down. The Thresher Maw certainly didn’t help either. Forced her to take extended leave so they could study her supposedly fragile mental state, buncha crap that was. Probes poking her were not high up in her favorite things list. At least the leave allowed her to apply for university again. 

Jane rolled over and checked the time: 4:30 am. She had to get up in an hour, with only a few hours asleep to get her through the day. No matter, she had dealt with worse. Jane sat up, throwing off the covers of her messy bed and rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. 

_“Expect a phone call from mother, telling you to cooperate with the other Alliance Admirals. Calling to also berate you about choosing Galactic History as a major and going back to school instead of more training..probably,”_ she thought, scooting to the edge of the bed and hopping off. She blinked twice, letting her eyes adjust to the very dim controlled lighting of early morning Citadel lights, and slowly made her way to her tiny bathroom, her hand on the cold walls guiding her in the right direction. Once she reached the small room, the lights flickered and turned on. Jane stretched, letting out a small sigh once her bones popped enough. She’d really have to go about setting up either a gym membership or finding a safe enough jog route one of these days. 

Articles of clothing removed and limbs properly unrolled, Jane stepped into the shower, unbothered by the cold spray of the water hitting her sore back. She idly ran her hands through the shaved sides of her head, letting out a small groan at the length she let it grow to. The tips of the remaining long strip of hair she had stuck to her forehead, reminding her that she’d either have to schedule a haircut, or she’d take a scissor and razor to herself. 

_‘Add that to the list of shit I have to do,’_ her brain mentally added. 

Feeling clean enough, Jane stepped out and grabbed a towel, wrapping it around herself, letting the excess water drip down onto the floor as she made her way back to her room. 

She spared a quick glance at the alarm clock: 4:55 am. 

Jane grabbed a datapad and read through the email Anderson sent her, sighing and letting her shoulders sag a bit as she recalled how the Admiral stood by her as she was being poked and prodded by the Salarian and human scientists on the ship she was brought on after the attack. Him sternly telling her she could either continue like this, or take extended leave with minimal check ups. Course she’d take extended leave, Jane wasn’t about to sell her soul to the doctors who wanted her brain just so she could get back to being a soldier; though, her fingers had twitched for days after they placed her far away from the guns. 

His voice was calm, but even she could hear sadness in his voice as Jane made her choice to leave. No one really wants to see their protégé go after investing so much time into them, even with Jane’s reassurance that she was coming back. 

Which leads her to now, she realizes. She tosses the datapad onto the bed, flinging her towel in the same direction. But, it is what she wanted. A break from all that had happened, with a chance to study something she really enjoyed no less. Jane could let them bother her about when she was coming back, Anderson earned that right. 

She pulled on a simple black tee with a faded ‘ N7’  logo printed in the left corner of it, along with her spare pair of navy jeans. Perfect enough for a meeting talking about her return to military life she assumed. Her dog tags clinked together as they hit the fabric of her shirt. 

As her alarm clock rang loud and proud, the lights in her apartment grew brighter with the change in time. Jane let her hand linger on the snooze button for a half second, allowing the lights to turn on fully before pressing down. Jane yawned, leaving her room and stepping into her kitchen, grabbing the bread as she passed. She popped the bread into the toaster, leaning on the counter and pulling up her Omni-tool as she waited. It chirped with the familiar ring tone she assigned for her mother. She messed around with her damp hair for a second, trying to make it presentable at least before answering her mother. On the third ring, she smiled and answered with a cheery “hello mother!”

“Good morning to you Jane. How is the apartment serving you?” her mother answered back, keen eyes tracing Jane’s form for any flaw she could scold her about. 

“Fine mother. Are you attending the meeting?” 

Hannah Shepard was no fool. She could register the slow rasp her daughters voice contained, the mentioning of the meeting a distraction. 

“No, I trust you to handle that. However, I am worried about the fact you’ve clearly forgotten about how your first few classes begin today. I’ve sent Garrus to help you-“ 

Jane’s eyes widened at her mother’s comment. God, curse the Alliance and their damn planning. 

“Excuse me?” Jane interrupted.

Her mother narrowed her eyes, but continued. “I’ve sent Garrus to help you out today. Making sure you’re not late to class.”

“You clearly put the Alliance in high regards in how well they stick to time tables mother,” Jane told her, grabbing the toast as it finished and taking a bite. 

“I hope that you don’t smart mouth them as you do me, it could go faster if you do minimal talking Jane,” her mother recommended, and though her tone was mainly scolding, it did at least have a hint of affection. 

“Now, should I be worried that Garrus is coming over? Or...” 

“Just don’t go off vandalizing C-Sec again and I’ll be fine. Have a good day Jane.”

“We we’re recruits and it was funny mother!” Jane reminded her as her mother hung up. She clutched the counter with both hands, letting out the nervous coughing fit she didn’t know she had in her lungs. That went...surprisingly better than she expected. Sure, her mother was nice, but god could the woman be reprimanding and have the ‘I’m not mad I’m just disappointed’ face whenever she wanted to. Sometimes it was helpful to be reminded that her mother wasn’t a bitch underneath the cold facade she gave her soldiers. 

Then it hit her like a splash of ice water. 

She had completely forgotten about the fact she started classes today. She ran back into her room, grabbing the smallest duffel bag she could find and stuffing it with the items her squadmates had given her for her first day back in a proper school. 

_‘Tali gave me spare datapads, Garrus brought me chewing gum...don’t remember what flavor. Grunt gave me a pistol, not funny but it was nice of him, don’t pack that Shepard. Wrex gave me motivational notecards about...battles or something, guess they could come in handy. I don’t even want to touch what Jack gave me,’_ her brain railed off the items she stored in her bottom drawer, rummaging through the gifts that were actually useful and the not so practical ones. A knock on her door snapped her out of it, and she rushed to the door, unlocking it and running back to the duffel bag. 

The heavy footsteps of Garrus signaled his arrival in her room, though she only gave him an acknowledging wave. 

“You forgot you had classes today Shep?” he asked, moving over to her side and squatting down to her level. 

“No....yes. Mom just sprang it on me and I was more concerned about the Alliance, and god i don’t need more stress right now,” Jane rambled, pausing in her supply rush and leaning back onto her palms. Garrus just grabbed the duffel bag, checked what was inside of it, and gave it back. He stood up and offered her a hand, which Jane gladly accepted as she was pulled up onto her feet. 

“As long as those quacks don’t go on about how you need to return faster than you’re ready to return, then you won’t be late,” he casually replied, slapping her on the back as they walked out her room. 

Duffel bag secured across her torso, Jane allowed Garrus to lead her to his skycar, grateful for the lift and the company. They sat in relative silence on the way to the human embassy, Garrus only making a comment or two about what classes she was taking and who was going to be at the meeting. General small talk that Jane appreciated, she wasn’t in the best mood to gush about history anyway. 

The Avina in the front directed them to an assigned parking space, and the two silently made their way up the stairs to the meeting room that many Alliance soldiers also had the displeasure of being summoned too at one point in time. The white walls only made Jane shiver uncomfortably; Garrus placed a supportive talon on her shoulder. 

The door whisked open and closed abruptly as they entered, Garrus taking a seat near the end of the long table and Jane taking the seat across from the Admirals. 

“Sorry to keep you waiting sir,” Jane sat ridged as she addressed Anderson, a habit that was drilled into her when she entered basic training. 

“No apology needed Commander, we weren’t waiting long,” Anderson replied, addressing the other Admirals in the room. 

“I’m aware that you summoned me to discuss the length of my leave, but was there any other topics you want to discuss?” Jane asked the Admirals, her face scanning theirs, but only contemplated empathy was reflected back. 

“Commander, as previously discussed with Anderson while you were aboard the  _Normandy_ , you agreed to four years extended leave, but we have run into a predicament regarding the beacon you encountered the week before the Thresher Maw attack,” one of the Admirals started, and Jane braced herself for the inevitable. 

“We discovered that the beacon you encountered on Eden Prime possibly gave you biotic abilities Commander,” they told her, and quicker than a twister, the empathy on the Admirals faces were gone, replaced with shiny ambition.

“The beacon only showed me bits and pieces of their history, I can assure you that’s all it did,” Jane replied, facing Anderson, shock causing her body to go numb. 

“Commander, did you ever get to see the body cam footage of the Maw attack on Akuze?” asked one of the Admirals.

Jane stood up out of her seat abruptly, grimacing. She tried to exit the suffocating room, but Garrus was quicker, grabbing her arm. 

“Make no mistake Admirals, I have no wish to review what I have already lived,” Jane snarled, staring up at Garrus with accusing eyes. 

“Jane,” Anderson addressed her by name, “We’re extending your leave. You need to be trained to use these biotic abilities of yours, fitted for an implant-“

Jane held up a hand, silencing him. She shrugged off Garrus’ talons, and slowly sat back down. 

“I’m listening Anderson.” 

“Jane, we’re extending your leave for two more years. You’ll go to the classes that you picked for university, same plan as before.”

Jane wasn’t convinced, but the giddy feeling in her chest was convinced enough. “What’s the catch?”

“You’ll go to daily training every day, allowing you to hone your biotics for combat use on the field when your leave is up. No extensions.”

Jane furrowed her brows, running the events through her head. She’d still get to get a degree in galactic history, plus free gym pass if she really thought about it.They explained more and more details that Jane really didn’t pay attention to, since they’d send the summary to her Omni-took later. As the meeting neared a natural end, Jane tried to smother the suspicion and the guilt the encounter brought up, in favor of the small smile she gave the admirals as she stood up, nodded, and left, Garrus following behind. 

As she slumped in the passenger seat, hands covering her face, Jane let out a small laugh. 

“How are you holding up Shep?” Garrus asked, mandibles flaring. 

“Doin’ pretty good all things considered. More leave is great, I’m just worried that they’re not telling me something,” she answered back, staring blankly at the passing skycars. 

“I gathered as much. You ready for your first class?”

Jane nodded, sitting up in her seat. “How are we doing on time?”

“You’re really not gonna like me...but the meeting that was suppose to last an hour lasted two hours, so technically, your class just started,” Garrus sheepishly admitted, smiling down at Jane. 

“Garrus!” Jane smacked his arm, “drive!” 

He took off like a bullet, Jane’s excitement growing as they grew closer. Finally, the skycar stopped. 

“Have a good day at school champ! I’ll have some string cheese and juice when i pick you up!” Garrus teased as she hopped out. Jane flipped him the bird as she ran off into the university, pulling out her ID card as she booked it inside. 

Jane thankfully had enough brain space to remember where her first class was located as she dodged and waved around human and alien students alike, all probably questioning why the red haired adult woman clearly having a midlife crisis is running in the hallway. She slammed her feet onto the ground right before she hit the door at full speed, leaning against the wall next to the door to catch her breath. Knowing she probably looked likea delinquent wasn’t at all going to help her case with the professor’s image of her. Scars, still damp hair, and dog tags were not a great first picture of the model student she wanted to be, especially when taking several history classes. 

_‘Don’t forget you idiot, this is Professor T’Soni’s class, so don’t mess up on the name,’_ her brain reminded her as she stepped into the room. Faces turned towards her, including the Asari standing at the front, who Jane assumed was Professor T’Soni. Her eyes quickly scanned the room for available seats, and she made her way across the room and sat next to the only open seat, one next to a female Turian who clearly recognized Jane. 

“Are you Jane Shepard?” Professor T’Soni asked her as Jane reached into her duffel bag for one of the spare datapads Tali gave her. 

“I apologize Professor T’Soni, the Alliance meeting went on far longer than necessary.” Better to be truthful than be a liar, and Jane really didn’t want to give this teacher a bad impression of her. From Jane’s first glance at the pulled up syllabus, the class seemed everything she hoped for.She smiled at T’Soni in a gesture of goodwill. 

But clearly her embarrassment wasn’t over yet. T’Soni was curious about the open mouthed Turian and the late human. God had it out for her today apparently. 

“Liviana, care to explain why you’re giving Miss Shepard such a display?” 

Jane almost let out a snort. So the Professor had guts, nice to know.  _‘Play it cool Jane.’_

Jane leaned back in her chair, trying to muster up all that suave and general playful aloofness many of her fellow soldiers talked about so often when comparing their conquests. She winked at the Turian, Liviana, for good measure. 

“It’s just...she killed a Thresher Maw! All by herself! Just to save a colony! Only a few Krogan have ever achieved that!” 

Wait, she distinctly remembered having help for giving the final blow to the Thresher Maw.  _‘Or did I not have help?’_ her brain thought. Jane tried to recall the final blow to the Maw, but all that came up in her minds eye was chilling emptiness. A well opened up that beckoned Jane to jump in, but the middle of her first class was not the greatest time. She shelved that blackhole for a later moment. 

T’Soni let out a hum, nodding. “Well, I’m afraid saving a colony does not warrant a free pass for distraction, please note to not arrive late again Miss Shepard,” she then warned Jane, though hidden admiration was reflected back at Jane. 

She let out a quick “yes ma’am” and leaned forward in her seat, eager to hear what the professor had to say. 

Jane had to admit, T’Soni’s syllabus was quite interesting, and she clearly took great pride in her work. She moved from side to side in the lecture hall, passion hanging from every syllable as she went on about the topics they were gonna learn this semester. But the real interest Jane took from this class was when T’Soni mentioned that they were going to have an entire unit on the Protheans. Jane had to pause in her datapad typing, gazing from T’Soni to the projected slide and back to her professor. T’Soni had nailed her hook line and sinker apparently. Jane listened with enthusiastic attention, wrote down every word and little detail as the professor went on her rant, the professor was clearly an animated force of energy when she got going. Though the beacon had apparently knocked her out for a whole two days, and she should technically feel some sort of hatred or annoyance at the thing, Jane instead wanted to learn more about the weird images locked in her brain. A key to the past is a key to the future after all. 

“And so, now that you know a little bit about who the Protheans were, that concludes our main topics included in the syllabus, any questions?” T’Soni had a pleased blush on her face as she looked toward Jane. Jane, having paid attention to the whole thing, gave her a thumbs up. T’Soni smiled back, but even that wasn’t enough to distract Jane from the clenched fist that her professor had made. 

She felt bad, T’Soni was a new teacher, her long winded rants and surprisingly forgiving behavior was clear enough.It was that forgiving behavior, Jane assumed, that kept the professor from yelling at the students in the back who were clearly sleeping. 

The rest of class went smoothly, T’Soni was just explaining how their final project would work, but Jane was still hung up on the knowledge that her professor had stored away. She had unanswered questions she quite possibly won’t get answered during the unit in class. It just wouldn’t be possible with the amount of time they had in class and the fact that she only had this class three days a week. As the bell rang, Jane stood up from her seat, and instead of walking about like she should have, she moved through the crowd of students and found herself in front of her professor’s desk. 

T’Soni had her eyes glued to her Omni-tool, it was clear that Shepard couldn’t just ask her to meet her during non-class hours without bringing something interesting to her attention. 

“Excuse me Professor T’Soni,” Jane asked, stepping around the desk so the professor could hear her better. 

“Yes?” T’Soni replied, and much to Jane’s prediction, she looked away from her Omni-tool. 

“I was wondering, how long is the unit on Protheans going to be? I’m fascinated with them,” Jane told her, beaming down at the Asari. 

“Oh? Is that so?” T’Soni asked, curious about Jane interruption. 

“I encountered one of their beacons where I was stationed-“ Jane began. 

“You survived a beacon?” T’Soni interrupted, standing up abruptly, bouncing on her feet slightly. Jane launched her hands out and grasped T’Soni’s arm, preventing the professor from falling. So, she needed to add clumsy to the make believe list she had of her teacher’s traits. 

“Sorry, I just, I’ve only heard about the beacons in my discoveries, though most of it was jumbled,” T’Soni admitted, her eyes roaming over Jane’s figure as if she was inspecting a new piece of armor for its flaws. Honestly, Jane couldn’t decide if she should be flattered by the reaction, or ask if the professor was gonna find a way to study her brain too. She’d have to ask the scientists if they have a spot open though. 

“It’s quite alright Professor, the beacon showed me some of the Protheans history, and I was mesmerized at what I saw,” Jane told her, letting go of T’Soni’s arm, embarrassed. 

“A fully intact Prothean beacon, Goddess that is incredible,” T’Soni breathed out, she had the face of someone who had seen a star be created right in front of them, Jane mused. 

Now was her chance; she pulled out her Omni-tool and forward a message to her professor. 

“I have to go to another class, but I would like to talk to you more about this. Could you possibly meet me at the cafe around here? I sent you the time and location,” Jane asked, her voice catching in her throat, wishing the professor accept her offer to talk. 

Clearly oblivious to what Jane had just said, T’Soni nodded her head, pushing around scattered datapads and what seemed to be old written papers and paying no mind to Jane. T’Soni was probably shocked, Jane knew she would be if all your life you studied ancient history and someone walked into their class living proof that some history could be transferred. 

Satisfied by her teacher’s reaction, Jane made a mental note to write down exactly what thoughts were running circles in her head about the Protheans in preparation for meeting T’Soni, as well as to do some small research on the professor herself. 

_‘As well as build up the courage to watch the footage of Akuze. I’ve still got unanswered questions.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Critique is welcomed and appreciated! Thank you for reading.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Critique is welcomed and appreciated! I’m hoping to update frequently but we’ll see how that goes.  
> Oh, I haven’t played Mass Effect 3 so I’m hesitant to add any references or characters from that game, but again, we’ll have to see.


End file.
